Property of Enchancia
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Amber is livid after one of the viscountesses insults her. Sofia knows just the way to help her mistress vent her frustrations and calm down. BDSM. Shameless Ambfia smut. Incest.


**_I do so love Ambfia. There's not enough of it on the internet, so here's my contribution. You're welcome!~_**

 ** _I don't own Sofia the First._**

* * *

Amber stormed through the corridors of the castle. Her eyes narrowed on every servant that she passed, making the poor soul scramble to be anywhere else to avoid their princess' ire. Amber paid them no mind, though as her thoughts were consumed with the rage she felt toward the viscountess of one of the duchies.

Someone stepping in front of her made Amber pause and she found herself glaring into calm blue eyes. Sofia cocked her head at the older woman in confusion. They remained like that for a few seconds until Amber's eye twitched.

"You're angry?" Sofia asked softly, to which Amber responded with a nod. "Shall I prepare your Room?" Another nod and Sofia gave a short bow.

Amber knew she was going to take one of the many secret passages to get their Room ready. She would take the back way into her closet to prepare herself as well. After the ordeal she just went through, she would need all the stress relief she rightly deserved.

Slipping through the hidden panel in the wall to get into her closet, Amber practically tore the corset and dress from her frame, tossing the remains aside to be dealt with later. She selected her favorite leather garters, some stockings, and a dark brown leather corset. As she expertly laced the straps, she made her way through another panel in her closet, this one leading to a hidden staircase.

She followed the stairs nearly to the end, but about seven steps before the staircase opened into a cavern, she pressed a brick in the wall and a hidden door opened there. Amber stepped inside calmly and surveyed the area speculatively. Everything was immaculately clean, all but one of the tables perfectly clear of clutter.

On the occupied table, Sofia lay on her stomach, completely spread and waiting. Her wrists and ankles were cuffed to each corner of the table, and a gag was strapped around her neck, just in case it needed use. Beside the table was an assortment of their largest toys alongside crops, paddles, and lightning rods. If nothing else, Sofia always proved to be intuitive. She had been trained well.

Amber was going to utilize that training now.

Picking up the second largest strap on in the collection, a flared dragon with a large knot at the base, Amber slipped the straps over her hips and strode to Sofia's head. She gave the tip three precise taps and Sofia instantly set about licking and sucking along as much of the length as she could reach.

Amber sneered down at her, rubbing the dildo against Sofia's cheek so she could reach further. "Look at you, practically drooling over this, ready to please like the slut you are."

Sofia looked up at her mistress as she continued lubricating the length. A shudder slid down her spine as the insults struck forth from her mistress' tongue. This would be an interesting session.

Amber grasped Sofia's hair and pressed her against the knot, rubbing the rest of the saliva over Sofia's cheek. Sofia continued her task diligently and Amber scoffed, keeping a tight grip on her hair. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were craving this. I bet you were, just like the little whore you are. Imagine if your dear daddy saw you like this, sucking me off like a good slut, practically begging for me to fuck you."

That was a cue. Sofia lifted her head as much as she could and whimpered, "Please fuck me."

"What was that?" Amber demanded, her fingers tightening in Sofia's hair.

"P-please fuck me," Sofia gasped. She knew she was probably already dripping. Rough handling always excited her more than any other foreplay. "Fuck me hard. I need to be fucked, please."

Amber rolled her eyes and let go of the brown curls in her grasp. "Fine, perhaps it will teach you some proper manners around someone of higher standing than yourself."

"O-of course, Mistress," Sofia breathed. "I've been bad, so disrespectful. Teach me to behave?"

Golden brown eyes zeroed in on Sofia's soaking lips and Amber smirked. Lining the flared tip with her pulsing opening, Amber gave a sharp thrust forward, burying nearly the entire flare into her prone slave. Sofia gave a soft cry and Amber's smirk grew into a full grin.

"That's right, scream," she ordered, bringing a firm slap down on Sofia's ass, eliciting another cry of surprise. "A disgraceful wench like you would enjoy being used like this."

Another slap fell and Sofia felt fire ring up her spine. "Yes," she moaned. "I'm such a disgrace. Please teach me some manners, Mistress. I deserve to be fucked into obedience."

Amber thrust forward again, driving the dildo deeper into her slave. "Yes, you do," she snarled, setting a steady, unforgiving rhythm. Each thrust rubbed the knot directly against Sofia's bright pink folds. "You don't know a single thing about respect, do you? Nothing about how to treat your betters."

She brought her hand down on Sofia's ass and felt a shock jolt through her pet. "You don't know how to present yourself to someone of high royal standing. You're a disrespectful little welp, not knowing that the very princess you insulted could just as easily take away every last penny of your fortune and every single acre of your father's land if she wished."

Sofia felt the flared tip hitting deep inside of her, bulging out against her pelvis and dragging along the table. Every few thrusts, she would get a slap to the ass and could hardly contain a loud moan each time. She had no idea what insult the viscountess had given, but it must have been terrible. Another slap fell on her tingling cheeks and she groaned, fingers tightening on the table.

"Y-you could rob me of… of every last thing I own," she panted. "You could destroy my life if you pleased."

"And you would do what?" Amber growled, gripping a handful of Sofia's hair as she angled to thrust deeper, grinding the knot into Sofia's crotch.

"There would be nothing I could do!" Sofia cried. She wanted that knot. She wanted that knot so badly. "I would be powerless in the face of your might. You are so powerful, you could crush me if you wished."

A grin spread over Amber's lips and she pulled Sofia's head back, leaning herself over her slave's back. "That's right, you little bitch," she sneered right into Sofia's ear. "You're _powerless_. I _own_ you. You are and will always _be_ mine. You are Enchancia property, the rightful property of me, Crown Princess of the Throne of Enchancia. You answer to _me_ , always!"

"I belong to you!" Sofia shouted. The fire in her stomach was roaring out of control. The coil was so tight, Sofia didn't know how much longer she could hold out. "You own me! You can do anything you want to me and I can't stop you!"

"Then prove it." Amber knew Sofia knew what was coming and she made no move to hide her intentions. She wasn't in the mood for mercy. "Cum, slut. Cum like the little whore you are, just for me."

Sofia's eyes rolled as the knot pressed harder than before against her opening. Amber didn't let up, forcing the knot harder until Sofia began to stretch around it. Sofia's jaw dropped as a shrill scream tore itself from her throat, all of the heat in her body reaching a head as the coil in her stomach finally snapped. Her walls convulsed around the knot invading her, white light flashing over her eyes as lightning shook through her cells, constricting her muscles.

When her vision cleared again, Sofia groaned softly. The knot was buried snugly inside of her, waiting to be used. She was full to the bursting, the flared tip hitting the very back of her cavern.

A hum behind her made Sofia glance back to find her mistress smirking at her. Amber set up a quick pace as she murmured, "Hm, it looks like you want to be taught after all. Taking such a big knot like that like an obedient little slave. But you're not done until _I_ am."

"O-of course," Sofia replied hoarsely. She squeaked when hands grasped at her chest, nimble fingers expertly rolling her nipples around.

"If you continue being a good slut instead of a disgraceful bitch, maybe you'll get a reward," Amber purred, licking Sofia's neck. She could feel her own climax coming quickly, the benefits of using one of the dildos that allowed full senses. She just needed a little more.

"I-I want to be… to be a good slut, Mistress," Sofia could already feel another orgasm coming, faster than the first. "I want to be your good slut."

Amber gave a soft chuckle and angled her hips deeper into Sofia, pushing Sofia's walls to their limits. Sofia gave a soft whine and Amber knew they were both nearly there. Light slashed across her vision and Amber bit into Sofia's shoulder, grunting. The last few thrusts sank her snuggly into Sofia, the smaller woman's walls contracting around her once more. Sofia's fingers gripped the table hard as wave after wave of bliss crashed over her.

Panting filled the room for a few moments before Amber gently pressed a hand into Sofia's back. She rubbed soothing circles and felt Sofia's walls relax around her. With a few pulls, she removed the knot and the flare, slipping the straps off and tossing the toy into the cleaning bin.

She reached over to a nearby bucket of water and pulled a goblet from it, pressing the lip of the cup to Sofia's own. "Drink slowly," she cooed, stroking Sofia's hair as the spent woman gratefully sipped the water. When Sofia pulled back, Amber set the goblet down and set about untying Sofia, rubbing her wrists.

Sofia slowly sat up and Amber pulled her close, slipping an arm under Sofia's legs. Gently, she carried Sofia to the bed in a nook on the other side of the room. She gently laid Sofia on the blankets and reached for the small bowl of water kept under a constant heating charm. Amber smiled as she wiped down Sofia's face and chest.

"You're a good girl, Sofia," she breathed. "The best pet I have. I don't know what I would do without you."

Sofia smiled at her as Amber finished up and tossed the cloth back into the bowl. Amber climbed up and took Sofia in her arms, bringing the blanket over the both of them.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sofia asked quietly.

"No need," Amber responded, stroking her fingers through her favorite head of brown curls. "She's but an insect in comparison to me. And besides, why think of her when I have you?"

Sofia gave a soft giggle and snuggled against Amber's chest. "Good. She doesn't deserve your attention anyway."

Amber smiled and pulled Sofia closer. "Correct you are, Sofia."

* * *

 _ **Damn, I love Ambfia. I will be writing a fluffy piece (probably) soon to offset some of the kink. See ya then!**_


End file.
